1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric massager primarily intended as a domestic appliance for stimulating blood circulation, invigorating the muscle and skin of a human body, and fighting cellulitis.
2. Description of Related Art
Massagers for domestic use are known, which comprise a hand held body incorporating an electric motor; the motor drives via an eccentric coupling a massaging head having several rounded protrusions. A massager of this kind is disclosed by EP-A-229531.
It is also known from DE-A-0559096 a hand held body massager having two opposite, set apart massaging heads provided with a plurality of vibrating finger protrusions and a plurality of vibrating ball protrusions respectively. One or the other of the massaging heads can be used for the massaging action on the body.